


【异坤】猪猪蛋炒饭的背后

by AgnesPetrova



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesPetrova/pseuds/AgnesPetrova
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 11





	【异坤】猪猪蛋炒饭的背后

小猪猪刚在厨房做好蛋炒饭，摆好造型拿出手机准备拍照。

“【特别关注】臭老公：情人节快乐♡我今天和健身做伴”

小猪猪点进去一看瞪大了双眼，敢情靓仔在浴室捣腾这么久是拍照秀腹肌！！！气得小猪猪把饭勺都扔进洗水池了。

靓仔穿着浴袍走进厨房寻他的小猪猪，“哇，小猪猪这么漂亮的炒饭是煮给我吃的吗？”小猪猪轻哼一声，“哼！才不给你吃，你不是要秀腹肌吗？还想吃蛋炒饭？不怕腹肌没了。”

靓仔闻到好大一股醋味，只好把人搂过来，“下午哥哥出了这么多力，好饿了，没有饭吃那我只好吃小猪猪啦～”小猪猪耳朵微红，嗔道：“你下午弄那么久，我腰都痛啦！”

靓仔边上手边哄道，“让哥哥帮小猪猪揉一下”，便一把将小猪猪搂上厨台，挤进双腿间，手沿着小猪猪的后背一路摸到腰间，缓慢揉弄。

动作间靓仔未系好的浴袍微微敞开，隐约间可看到紧致的腹肌，腰侧的痣性感的要命。这腹肌是靓仔最近练成的，小猪猪没少上手把玩，但想到刚刚看到的图片，小猪猪还是咽了口水，一边摸去一边嘟囔着，“她们看有什么用，又摸不着...”

靓仔听见之后暗笑，“哥哥的腹肌只给小猪猪摸，好不好？那小猪猪的蛋炒饭也只给哥哥吃，嗯？”  
吃了醋的小猪猪可没这么好哄，“我都特意下厨煮蛋炒饭了，你...你怎么...一点表示都没有，你是不是把我的礼物给忘了！”

靓仔凑到小猪猪耳朵说，“哥哥的礼物在衣柜，快点吃饱了，跟哥哥去拆礼物”。小猪猪眼睛亮了一下，“哼，藏那么久，蛋炒饭快吃啦，都要凉掉了”。说完一边在厨台晃悠着小腿，一边你一勺我一勺的分享完一小碗蛋炒饭。

小猪猪吃饱也不等靓仔收拾完厨房，便兴冲冲地跑去卧室衣柜找礼物。拆开盒子先看到一束玫瑰花，下面竟然是一个猪耳朵头箍、一个粉色猪鼻子图案的小围兜和一条带着猪尾巴的丁字裤！

小猪猪拿着盒子气馁的坐到床边，正好靓仔推门进来。小猪猪委屈道，“什么情人节礼物，你就是嫌我没有腹肌！”。靓仔把人圈进怀里，揉了揉小猪猪软软的小肚皮，“哥哥想看宝宝穿，好不好，哥哥最喜欢我们小猪猪了，就想这样养着你，喂饱你。”

小猪猪被顶得一冲一冲地往床头去，又被握住细腰拖回来，粗大绕过丁字裤后面的细绳，在水光泛滥的小穴里进进出出，粉色的猪尾巴一晃一晃，晃得靓仔眼睛发红。次次被顶在软肉上，小猪猪细喃出声，头上的猪耳朵发箍也在随主人抖动。下午才刚做过，现在又这样大进大出，小猪猪实在受不住，伸出一只手到靓仔的腹肌上，试图减缓身后人的动作。靓仔握住这只小手，按在汗湿的床单上，附身到小猪猪耳边，低喘着说，“知道了吗？哥哥练的腹肌是这样用的。”说完像是检验健身的成果一样，更加迈力地动起腰肢来。

等小猪猪终于被放过，累的眼睛也泛了泪花，被哄着快睡着的时候，手上一凉，才看见被戴上了一个尾戒。靓仔牵起小猪猪的手指细细吻着说，“一辈子做我的小猪猪好不好。”


End file.
